The present invention relates to a personal watercraft such as a kayak or a decked canoe having a cockpit opening through which an operator extends when operating the personal watercraft. In particular, the present invention is a bilge pump to discharge water collected in the personal watercraft.
A personal watercraft such as a kayak or a decked canoe is a small, lightweight boat that can be easily maneuvered in rough water such as in rivers or in oceans. The kayak or decked canoe includes a hull and an upper deck attached to the hull. A cockpit opening is provided in the upper deck. An operator sits within the hull and extends through the cockpit opening during operation. This type of watercraft sits very low in the water and is susceptible to water entering the hull, particularly when the kayak or decked canoe travels through or slides down a large wave. Commonly, a flexible skirt is attached to the upper deck about the perimeter of the cockpit opening. The flexible skirt forms a smaller aperture through which the operator can extend. The flexible skirt tries to maintain a seal around the operator so that water does not enter the hull through the cockpit opening.
Those who have used kayaks know that although the flexible skirt does prevent at least some water from entering the hull, water still manages to collect within the hull of the kayak or decked canoe during normal operation. Some prior techniques for removing the water that has collected in the hull include using a portable, hand held pump to discharge the water from the kayak or decked canoe, or use of a sponge to soak up the water, which is then rung out. However, it is often necessary for the operator to paddle to shore in order to exit the kayak or decked canoe to use the hand pump or the sponge.
There is an ongoing need to provide a simpler method for discharging water from a watercraft such as a kayak or decked canoe that does not require the operator to exit the watercraft.